Alexander Van Helsing
Alexander Van Helsing is the Main Hero of the series The Adventures of Alex Van Helsing. '''He is the fiancée '''of Risa Loverose and is the champion of Heaven and Hell. He is the son of Jagorkon, The God of Darkness, and Hopeaalaa, The Goddess of Good. After defeating Devilok, God gave Alex the occupation of Nephilim King. Personality Alexander is usually called Alex by his friends and is a very determined person with a sense of humour he is currently trying to improve, but is a very good trash talker. His creativity is almost limitless and he sometimes weaponises it for strategies for defeating people, usually games or combat. He has an almost crippling fear of wasps and once nearly fainted when he saw Satan for the first time appear in the form of a demonic giant wasp. He has a fondness for his friends and will even has himself erased from existence to keep them even alive and unharmed. His favourite colours are jet-black, red, green and purple and he even sometimes even has his clothes the in any color of those. Alex has a fondness for his black trench-coat but has a near inseparable tie to his black scarf from his mother and his soft toy of the puppet from fnaf from his father to remind him of this parents. He really cared about his family and vowed to avenge them when they were killed by Devilok and was almost speechless when he discovered his brother Christopher and his cousin Lilly survived the Red Moss Massacre event. He is very stoic to insults but has a very short temper when people treat whom he cares about like something beneath them, like when he challenged Leo Star-angel to a duel when he mistreated Risa like an object. Alex also has probably unbreakable willpower and an unstoppable determination to never give up in a fight and is also able to make good deals with people. He also has a very big fondness for having sex with Risa almost all the time. He enjoys combat but is very annoyed by getting thrown through walls and buildings and even objects asteroid sized. He also has a fondness for his nodachi Susanoo and his guns Scarletto and Diablos. He also seems to be a very good gambler and is on a continuous winning streak at this point. He also has very good deducting skills and is very good at maze puzzles. He is very surprised, like when he met Vespari and discovered she was his younger half sister and when Alex and his friends realised that with Bethalia a criminal, Risa was now the Royal Queen of the North. Appearance Alex has pale skin and white spiky hair. He has red eyes and has a pretty fit figure and has an eight pack. He also has a larger than average penis. Since Alex was a vampire for a bit, Alex developed a fondness for his vampire fangs and decided to keep them. Alex has a black trenchcoat with red marks and has long, black and baggy trousers. He has a black t-shirt with a red line going from the top of his neck to the bottom of his abdomen. He has fourteen belts across his body, two for his sleeves, four across his torso, two around his artificial legs and two for his waist. The top waist belt of his has the word "BANG" slashed onto the buckle because of an event in hell. Biology Like demons and angels, Alex can choose what his body's age can be from a small child to an old man but he prefers to take the form of a 17 year old teenager. Like demons, he has a forked tongue which he can extend for some uses, including sexual performance. Since angels and demons are meant to have good looking human forms, Alex is actually very attractive. His skin and bones are more dense through his demon cells and he has inherited his father's sharp wings, giving him flight and built in weapons. History = My World The Final Empire Your Reflection goes to War with Revenge served Cold The Planet Of Evil The World is a Lie When Alexander Grant was 4 years old, his home town of Red Moss was met by a large silver man with blue eyes and white wings with an army of demons and evil angels and hundreds of monsters wanted Alex and his entire family or they would raze the town and its residents to atoms until they found Alex and his family and they would do it in 7 hours. After 7 hours, the man and his army attacked and crushed the town and everyone in it. Alex ran for his life and hid behind a mountain of corpses, presuming everyone of his family had been wiped out, not knowing his brother Christopher and cousin Lilly survived and were evacuated by angels. Alex watched as his mother confronted the huge silver man and he saw as she was impaled by the man's sword and hung from it, by seeing this he vowed he would avenge his family and kill the silver man with blue eyes. For a year, Alex fended for himself in the woods with only a bag of supplies, his favorite clothes, a scarf from his mother, a toy from his Dad and a photo of his entire family. Alex then ran into a vampire woman who drank his blood and decided to turn him and she said she would find him in 12 years. Alex learned how to control his new vampire powers and satisfied his thirst for hunger by feasting on animals, but one day his eyes turned red and his skin instantly bleached to a colorless white and was attacked by villagers and it unlocked a savage state for vampires called Bloodlust which makes a vampire go crazy and kill anything in sight. When Alex awoke he saw that he had killed an entire village and he ran from the mess he had made. After two months Alex stayed in the woods and wandered until he found a mansion with a skinny short man with a fat woman inside. He then saw a girl with pink hair and pink eyes serving them, but when he saw the girl make an accident, the man and woman began beating and whipping her. Alex was horrified by this and decided to do something about this. While the girl slept in a dirty stable, Alex woke her up and said he would help her escape, but she refused for some reason and Alex didn't take no for an answer and picked her up and escaped into the woods but her screaming woke everyone in and around the mansion and hunters went after them. Alex and the girl hid in the trees and he kicked a tree down with his vampire strength and the tree landed on the hunters, killing them instantly by crushing them. Alex brought the girl to his home in a tree and fed her. Alex asked her why she refused his offer to escape and she said her mother was a queen and she would find her. Alex got confused and he asked her name and she answered Risa Loverose, making Alex realize who she was and told her that the people who took her had ransomed her and this entire thing was put up all over the world as world class news. Risa then asked who Alex was and he told her his name and his history. Risa was horrified by his tragic past and wondered how he stayed alive all this long and he said because of his vow. Risa asked what the vow was and Alex told her it was to avenge his family and kill the silver man with blue eyes with wings, making Risa get terrified of the silver man. After months of eating growing food and raw meat, it was December 24, Alex's 6th Birthday but all Alex did was look at his photo until his thirst for blood was starting his Bloodlust mode and he told Risa to run, but she decided to cut her hand and let Alex drink from it before he went into the Bloodlust mode. Risa's blood satisfied Alex entirely that he said it was the most delicious blood he ever drank, making Risa reveal she was a succubus. Alex was unfazed by her demon heritage and then they were found by Napoleon Gunaporta and his wife and hunters. Alex tried to defend Risa, until he was impaled by a crucifix, not just weakening him but also leaving him in a state of unfathomable pain. Gunaporta revealed he was an ex-vampire hunter and said he could kill a small boy vampire with ease as he did thousands before Alex. Lady Gunaporta tried to take Risa, making Alex go crazy with rage and he unlocked his helix power to manipulate green plasma. With it, he removed the crucifix and killed Lady Gunaporta in a fit of rage and challenged Gunaporta to a fair fight. In the fight, Alex was about to rip out Gunaporta's heart until R.O.S.E soldiers killed the hunters and Gunaporta was tossed into the crossfire by Alex. Bethalia was looking for Risa and her leaving the mansion had made her escape a camo field surrounding the mansion and had made her soul detectable to necromancers. Risa was then hugged by her twin sister Cassandra Loverose making Risa happy to be back with her family. But when Alex was about to enter the conversation he was grabbed by a royal soldier and said that he recognized Alex from somewhere and then said that Alex was responsible for the destruction of an entire village and was probably planning to feast on Risa, and before Alex could be impaled by a wooden stake Risa stopped them and said that Alex was the one who saved her. Bethalia considered letting Alex live and said that Deacon can keep an eye on him, pleasing Risa. Alex followed Risa, Cassie and Bethalia into a royal carriage and went with them to the Royal Palace, and after a few seconds Alex then yelled that this was the best birthday present ever, being accepted into a family. On the way, Bethalia asked about Alex and he told her what he told Risa and it nearly made Cassie throw up. Cassie then whispered to Risa that he looked cute and Risa obviously liked him, making Risa complain and blush. On the way, Risa and Cassie fell asleep and Alex decided to ask Bethalia how are they both succubus. Bethalia said that she was betrothed to an incubus prince called Vegas Loverose who had saved her kingdom and she fell in love with him. On Christmas day, they arrived at the royal palace, Alex entered first and really surprised at the sight of a really beautiful place. Bethalia and the others arrived and they were met at high speed by an old man in a butler's outfit. The man was called Deacon and he greeted them and Bethalia told him that Alex was under his care. Deacon took his jacket but when he tried to take Alex's jacket, Alex hissed at him meaning that Deacon should leave the scarf alone. When Alex revealed his fangs, Deacon was surprised about meeting a vampire this young and patted Alex on the head, and Cassie was impressed by Alex's fangs. Deacon said he should help Alex get the reindeer from the stables since it was Christmas. As Alex helped Deacon with the stables Deacon asked how Alex got turned into a vampire and Alex said he was attacked by a woman with green hair and she would find him in 12 years. Deacon then asked Alex why he didn't let him put the scarf away and Alex said it was all he had left of his mother and he pulled out his puppet toy and said this was all he had left of his father. Deacon asked if any of his family survived the Red Moss Massacre and Alex said that his father was the only relative that wasn't there and was somewhere in the world and Alex would find him. After getting the reindeer into the palace Deacon showed Alex to his new room and was given new clothes. After leaving his room with Deacon, he blushed when Bethalia, Risa and Cassie saw him in his new clothes and when he saw Risa's proper clothes he thought she looked a lot better than before and Cassie then said Alex looked very handsome. When Alex heard that Bethalia had set presents for everyone, Alex leapt from the chandelier to the next room with the others following. When Alex got to the room and saw the presents, he tried to get them until Deacon hit him on the head and he complained until the others got there. Risa and Cassie got to the presents and pulled out some interesting stuff and then he was approached by Deacon and Alex was handed a large present, and when he opened it he found a PS4 with several games and books. Alex played it for a while and sometimes played against the others, defeating Risa,Cassie and Bethalia but was continuously losing to Deacon on fighting games. When new year came and in the royal gardens, Alex was being taught how to sword fight with wooden swords against Deacon with Risa and Cassie watching. Alex continued to train and was losing for a straight time until he leapt half a mile into the air and hit Deacon on the head but it broke the wooden sword. Alex then asked how Deacon how he did that and he told Alex he was a dragon and his scales made his very stoic and he didn't feel a thing, making Alex get really surprised. Alex then decided to use his plasma powers and blasted Deacon with a barrage of green plasma but Deacon had warp vanished away from the spot and hit Alex on the head for burning the garden, but Cassie was really impressed but Risa had fainted. When Bethalia arrived she congratulated on Alex's usage of tricks and said that Deacon should train him to control them. When Alex and the others went he asked Deacon why his skin and eyes changed color. Deacon said that a vampire's growth changes their biology and the result is that the eyes turning red and his skin turning colorless is normal and when he hits the age of 17, his aging will completely halt and he can choose his own physical body age. He also says that his hair will also slowly lose its color and turn white the older he gets. Alex gets interested and when Risa overhears this she, she bursts in and asks Deacon if demons age and Deacon says that vampires and demons both share the ability to control their age. When it is a few days before Risa and Cassie's 6th birthday, Deacon asks Alex what is he getting for them and Alex says that he forgot but he tells Deacon he can take care of the problem. When it is Alex's turn to give Risa and Cassie The Year of Working for R.O.S.E End of The Year of Working for R.O.S.E After a year of working for a year in R.O.S.E, Alex and Adam return to Witches and Sex The Nightmare of the Bermuda Triangle The Loverose Prophecy Erasavon's Power Skills Weapons Susanoo: Susanoo is Alex's personal weapon and his longtime favorite and he prefers to keep it out of his hammerspace trenchcoat. Susanoo is made of Alex's own blood so it is linked to his own life, so if Alex is alive, the blade will repair itself but if Alex dies, the blade will shatter and it will be useless. Susanoo takes the form of an 8.5 ft long jet black nodachi with a small red Chinese dragon branded onto the bottom of the blade where it hits the hilt. The hilt is lined with 8 red diamond shapes on each side and at the tip of the blade is two chains, one leads to a purple skull and the other to a small metal model of the dark hero symbol. The hilt also takes the shape of the dark hero symbol with diamond shapes at the tips of the curves on the symbol. The scabbard also is long enough to sheathe the blade and has a red string wrapped around it and is lined with the small red versions of the dark hero symbol on each side and at the tip of the scabbard is marked with another small red version of the Dark Hero symbol. Susanoo is also virtually indestructible and has been known to be strong enough to handle blows even gods would flinch at. Alex is able to light the blade with demon energy and even his plasma manipulation. The blade was made from zarbyde and is designed to have a vibrating heat blade so it could cut through virtually anything and it was boosted by vibration magic and Alex never let the blade cool off when it was forged. Susanoo's true power is the ability to manipulate demon energy to its peak and it has the most powerful ability of demon energy, the Purple Skull, the ability to entrap whomever it grants a fatal blow to and the cut person has their soul absorbed into a purple skull chained to the hilt and can never rest in peace. Scarletto & Diablos: Lucifer: Grim Reaper: Darkend: Hellfire: Abilities Transformations: Techniques Halloween